fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo Holiday Showcase 2014/Dreams Inc.
Presentation Day 1 Hello! Hello everybody, i'm the lead designer of Dreams Inc. and i'll be the one who presents these games, now let's start with something that people wanted to hear about alot, i'm talking about Paintverse 2! Now let's talk about the main sequel for the Wii U and our own console, the Shooting Star! Paintverse - Brighter Days won't be split into linear levels like the original Paintverse, now it's more open with a big HUB for the main player, now to add more to the beat-em-up aspect, brand new combos and techniques have been added to Sketch's arsenal along with the brand new Paint Hook, which he'll be able to use to get to higher places. The story will focus on Pyrotaur, Spightmare's right hand man who wants to resurrect him, however Sketch has another problem of his own, with hostile spirits following him wherever he goes. We're also working on a spin-off for the New 3DS with 2.5D gameplay, the story is split in two parts, one focusing on the past of Artizz and one in the present, the game will be called Paintverse - Tempera Tempest and it will be released around the same time as Brighter Days. Day 2 Today we'll talk about a project which we cancelled some time ago, this project happened to be a series known as "Kirby Superstar Adventure", now we are rebooting this project as a brand new game, with the name Kirby Superstar Adventure - Hyperzone Madness, this Kirby reboot will be a 2D platformer game like the other Kirby games but this one will let you switch between various characters with special abilities, and of course there will also be co-op multiplayer. In this game, Hyperzone reaches Pop Star and starts causing chaos by releasing Dark Matter, a Popopo named Kirby decides to set out and fight Dark Matter. Now this game changes alot from the original story, but characters and locations will stay the same, the game won't be split into worlds and levels like normal Kirby games and it will let you explore the land of Dreamland alot more in a metroidvania-style map. Kirby Superstar Adventure - Hyperzone Madness will be released around April next year. Day 3 Now we would like to talk about a certain....horror game, like we said in the interview we would reveal a game named Dakumasuku, which would be a horror genre game, and well that's what were gonna talk about today! A legend has been going around, this legend involves a man with incredible dark powers thanks to an ancient mask, this...monster was almost invincible until somehow the people found a weapon powerful enough to defeat whoo would be known as "The Cursed One"...the people then destroyed the weapon and hid the pieces in different places to avoid it falling into the wrong hands...however...what they didn't know was that The Cursed One would eventually come back. In this game, you play as one of 4 protagonists who are being chased by The Cursed One, they set out in a journey to find all of the pieces of the weapon to destroy him once and for all, in the way they'll have to overcome many obstacles which require you to work with the other protagonists as a team, while you solve these puzzles and you get closer to all of the pieces you must avoid The Cursed One who is chasing after you.... Dakumasuku will be released around April next year. Day 4 Today we're gonna talk about Animaux Enfants, a 3D Platformer game inspired by many games of the N64 era. They say that when young kids die, they go to a world named "Afterlife", where they become one with nature, and thus gain certain animal features, you play as a kid named "Marcus" who gains the features of a deer (which is clear because of his antlers) when he goes to Afterlife, however as he meets other kids he also learns that Afterlife isn't just paradise, as "Nightmares" which are the incarnation of the naughtyness and evilness of bad kids, roam around Afterlife as well, Marcus finally decides that he's had enough and decides to go on a journey to find and destroy the Core of Nightmares, that way the people of Afterlife can finally live in total peace. The game plays like a 3D Platformer as you travel through the vast world of Afterlife in search for the Core of Nightmares. Animaux Enfants will be released in Summer of 2015 Day 5 Now today we're gonna finally reveal what the mystery game is, you see, sometime ago we had a certain idea to reboot a concept that many people didn't like that much, so we got the rights to make a reboot for it! Now i'm sure most people here remember a certain infamous character named "Trip the Trophy/Portal Master"....yeah, we managed to got the rights and we are making our own reboot! Enter Trip Through the Multiverse. Trip and his friends, Alyssa, Mike and Gulliver all live in a planet named "Bio-Terra" that has lived through a big catastrophe, survivors are hiding in bunkers, hiding from Taboo Forces, forces of destructive beasts lead by an alien species known as "Tabuus", who are on a mission to "cleanse the multiverse from inferior universes", Trip and his friends have formed a small group known as the "J-Wynns", and they're trying to stop the Tabuus once and for all, Trip isn't just a normal Bio-Terran, as he's related to the Tabuus, just like them he has wings and has many of their powers, teleportation being one of them. however they aren't as powerful as those of a normal Tabuu's. The game is a Puzzle Third Person Shooter, Trip can teleport certain distances and use many of his other Tabuu powers in order to defeat enemis and progress. Trip Through the Multiverse '''will be released in Summer of 2015 Day 6 Today, we're revealing one more horror game! This horror game takes some inspiration from the Indie Game, "Five Nights at Freddy's" by Scott Cawthon, though there are big differences. You play as a man who has a job in a hidden government facility, you're kinda like the security guard of the place, you must make sure nothing goes wrong, one day you're assigned a special job and you're moved deeper into the facility to watch over a special experiment named "Experiment 46", 4 people have recently fallen ill to a horrible disease made on the laboratory, now they have voluntarily tried on an "antidote prototype", however the antidote has just made their physical and mental state even worse, for now they are being locked up and you have been assigned to watch them. You'll have to stay on your toes and try to keep the hostile test subjects from breaking out, you'll also have to feed them, wash them and entertain them if you want to keep them from breaking out, though don't worry, you can operate this easily from your surveillance room using the control pad, good luck... You have to watch the test subjects from 8 AM to 8 PM in-game, which is the equivalent of around 25 minutes in real life, with the test subjects growing hostile as time passes, if they get too close to the gate in their hostile state or if they're being too violent you can shine very bright light from the camera itself to scare it away, but don't abuse this technique too much, if it's used over and over again constantly, even if they're not attacking, it may cause them to burst into a rampage, each one of the 4 test subjects has their own room which is to be monitored by a camera, you can swiftly switch from camera to camera, it also displays the "Hunger", "Hostility" and "Amusement" of each test subject. '''Experiment 46 will be released on Summer 2015. Day 7 Hello there everybody! This is the last day of the showcase, it's been a great time, and now we're ending with a game highly inspired by a game known as Fantendo Figurine Fighters, we present Fantendo: Alive Within. --------- Calm music plays, it opens up with a calm forest, when all of the sudden thunder strikes and the music changes to something more eerie before cutting Doomulus Grime, Damon and Lord Spightmare causing chaos on Tendotropolis, as they release monsters to attack thecity, it briefly cuts to each one of them holding a colorful crystal in their hand before closing it, they raise up their fists and tons of lightning strikes of differenct colors fall down on the city, until finally they all strike on the center of the city, causing a big explosion that engulfs the whole screen before cutting to black... It cuts to real life where a 4-year old kid is playing with some toys and his 10-year old brother is playing "Paintverse - Just the start!" in a Wii U, suddenly some sparks start appearing near the 4-year old kid and an Unten figurine appears, the kid shows it to his big brother, who examines the toy for a bit before placing it on-top of the Wii U, it zooms in on the toy, who starts shaking and glowing, the big brother finishes the level he was on and looks up to see the Unten figurine shaking and shooting sparks, he grabs the toy desperately and holds it near him which makes the Gamepad glitch around until it shows a screen that says "Place Figurine Here", the boy does so and the Wii U starts glowing in different colors until it flashes a light that covers the entire screen, it cuts to the Fantendo world again, where the Unten figurine lands and starts turning into actual Unten, who goes into fighting stance, transitioning into gameplay. --------------- As you saw in the trailer, this game requires real life toy figurines that are scanned by the Gamepad/Shooting Star and come to life inside the game, the game itself comes with Unten, Zerita and Doomulus Grime, that way the player will be able to play Hero Side and Villain Side, as well as Co-Op, all of the other figurines have to be bought in real life. The game itself plays like a Third-Person Beat-'Em-Up Platformer, however it includes many RPG elements, every figurine has their own stats and powers, however stats can be upgraded as the game goes along, making each figurine unique. The game has two "Sides", Hero Side and Villain Side, each one has their own story and yhas changes in their levels, in the Hero Side you can play Hero Figurines and in the Villain Side you're able to play Villain Figurines, however there will be a mode where you'll be able to play levels as any figurine you want, and an extra Level Creator Mode where you'll be able to create new levels, not only that but you will also be able to play levels created by other people online. 'Fantendo: Alive Within '''will be released around November 2015. That's it for this showcase, we've had a great time and we hope you did as well, so goodbye and happy holidays to all of you out there! ''Sign-ups for Fantendo: Alive Within will begin in January 1 Category:Fantendo Holiday Showcase Category:Presentations Category:Fantendo Holiday Showcase 2014